


My Own Protection

by violetchachkii



Series: Baby Steps [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Mentions of male lactation, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Pregnant Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: Otabek can't help but admire his pregnant mate, even if Yuri wants him to look away.Sequel to "Lingers On Me Now"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am back with this fic. I decided I wanted to write pregnant!Yuri and Otabek's POV. This can stand alone as its own fic, but "Lingers On Me Now" can give readers some context. This is my first attempt at Otabek's POV so it might be a little awkward.
> 
> Kudos and feedback are appreciated.

The silence of Yuri’s apartment filled Otabek’s ears as he closed the door quietly behind him. He was caught off guard by just how quiet it was. Usually Yuri was somewhere around there, making noise wherever he went. But it was just silent, which meant only one thing. The Kazakh male hung his jacket and scarf up on the hook and tiptoed to Yuri’s bedroom.

As he expected, his mate was currently passed out on the bed. He made little puffing noises that were just almost snoring, but sounded more cute than normal ugly snoring. He was curled up as much as he possible, on top of the duvet. Why he had chosen to sleep like that, Otabek really had no idea. He liked it though as it gave him a perfect, unobscured vision of his omega and their baby.

Yuri was currently eight months pregnant with their first pup. They had discovered his pregnancy only months after the two of them were officially mated. It was almost too perfect for Otabek to handle. Just mated and with a baby on the way? How could he have been so lucky? Yuri, of course, hadn’t seen it that way at first. He saw it as meaning he had to stop skating. Nothing was more devastating for the younger skater than that idea.

Otabek assured him that he could go back to skating once the baby was born. It was only nine months and they already had two under their belt. Yuri whined about how it _had_ to happen in the middle of the season. They still had Worlds to worry about and now he wouldn’t be able to compete. Otabek could see how that had been eating away at Yuri for all these months. The older male tried his best to keep his mate’s mind off skating and on the fact that they would be having a baby together. Thinking of the baby had its way of calming Yuri down temporarily. 

Walking further into the room, Otabek made sure he was as quiet as he could be to not disturb the sleeping boy. He sat on the edge of the bed to give himself an even better view of how Yuri looked. His stomach peeked out of the t-shirt he wore, swollen and stretched with pregnancy. His skin looked taut enough against his large belly that Otabek was sure it hurt. He could see the faint white lines of stretch marks painting his pale skin. Otabek didn’t think they were at all ugly like Yuri did. On the contrary, they were beautiful to him. A sign of what his body was going through to have their pup. What could be more gorgeous than that?

His eyes continued to scan up his body, landing on his chest. Where there had once been tight pectorals was now two relatively small mounds of flesh. Yuri’s chest had been growing for months now. His newfound breasts were heavy with milk for their baby. It was a part of his body that Yuri was obviously ashamed about. He hated the idea of Otabek seeing him like that, his usually muscular chest now giving way to rounded tits. He constantly complained about them, not outwardly voicing his insecurity. It took years of knowing him for Otabek to read between the lines. He made sure never to say anything about them, even though he found them just as beautiful as his stomach. 

Otabek leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss on Yuri’s arms, right where his t-shirt sleeve ended. He kissed down his arm slowly in an attempt to be as discreet as possible. He trailed his lips further down, kissing over his wrist and then the palm of his hand. He was eventually far enough south that he could place small pecks on his lover’s belly. He moved his lips over his stretch marks like he was trying to soothe every one. By the time his head had moved towards the center of his belly, Yuri was stirring, his alpha’s ministrations finally starting to wake him up. 

“You are so obvious,” Yuri said, groggily. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times to wake himself up. He struggled briefly to sit up, the weight of his tummy making it difficult for him to do anything too physical at that point.

“I was just admiring your beauty,” Otabek replied with a charming smile. Yuri rolled his eyes.

The omega raised his arm up, covering his eyes with his forearm. “Why do you say shit like that? It’s disgusting.”

Otabek chuckled and crawled up so he could kiss Yuri on the lips. Even if Yuri thought it was gross, he still kissed him back with no inhibitions. The older skater reached a gentle hand up so he could cup his lover’s soft cheek which was slightly puffy from the weight gain associated with his condition. His lips were so soft and Otabek loved it, even if his mouth tasted faintly of morning breath. 

The closer he got to Yuri’s face, the more he could deeply inhale the scent that radiated from his mate. His scent, which was usually like ripe citrus fruit and fresh mint, had given away to a rich, savory smell like a thick maple glaze. It was more intoxicating than any alcohol Otabek could ever drink. He could spend hours getting drunk on his omega’s pregnancy pheromones. He only had a short window of time before they would be gone. 

Before he could stop himself, he leaned forward and buried his face in Yuri’s neck. It was where his scent was the strongest. He nuzzled his tender skin right where his scent really came out strong. It was so good, so mind-blowing, that it made Otabek's mouth water. He peppered sweet kisses over his lover's skin, this time giving himself a chance to taste where his scent and sweat stuck to his skin. He sighed happily without even knowing it. 

"Beka," Yuri whined, pushing him off. Otabek withdrew his lips sadly and looked down at Yuri with a childish pout. 

"I wanted to taste you, Yura." 

Yuri laughed and shook his head. He ran his fingers up and down Otabek's muscular biceps. His touch made all the hair on the alpha's arms stand up. He was so soft despite everything that said he'd be the opposite. Otabek was fortunate enough to see the Yuri no one else saw. The Yuri who had a soft side and a warm heart. Years of work had finally cracked the wall Yuri built up to protect his vulnerability. Otabek could see it now and it only made him love him more. 

The blond leaned up and placed a kiss on Otabek's lips. The older male smiled into the gentle caress, his hand returning to Yuri's cheek. He thumbed his cheekbone in mindless movements while they kissed. It took a long time before the kisses started to turn more desperate and wanton. Otabek waited patiently for Yuri to be the one the escalate the kiss. 

Soon, Yuri's hands were everywhere. They ran down Otabek's back, balling up his shirt in his small fists. Otabek chuckled into his mouth. Seeing his mate grow so needy was always a sight to behold. What made it even better was Yuri's tummy pressed against Otabek's own stomach. He was trying his best to keep any possible weight off of it. It was a hard task when Yuri had started grabbing him and pulling him closer. 

"Yura," Otabek began, seriously. He couldn't leave behind the calculations in his brain any longer. It wasn't in Otabek's brain to be so carefree. They needed a plan "Baby, I need to be on my back so I don't crush the baby."

Yuri smiled a handsome, devilish smile. With ease he grabbed Otabek's sleeves and used all the strength in his small body to flip him over. He didn't let the effort it had taken show until he was straddling Otabek's waist. He panted slightly and put a steadying hand on his belly. As much as he wanted to be the same powerful Yuri he once was, it was a struggle to overpower anyone with a person strapped to his body. Overall, Otabek found the sight unbelievably charming. 

"Are you good?" the alpha inquired. 

Yuri nodded and pushed his hair out of his face. Otabek adored the way he had it fixed in a messy bun. It was supposed to keep it back, but strand after strand spilled out throughout the day. By the time Otabek arrived home, long blond tendrils were flying everywhere. Yuri was constantly batting them out of his eyes and away from his mouth. It was addictively endearing the watch. 

The way they were positioned left Yuri's pregnant belly resting happily on Otabek's pelvis. Any movement Yuri made only pressed it further into the older man's own stomach. When Yuri leaned up to capture his lips in another long, searing kiss, his stomach moved to lay right below Otabek's ribcage. 

They kissed hungrily, this time with Otabek trying his hardest to take the lead. It was easier now that Yuri was more comfortable. His comfort and the way their baby pressed into Otabek made desire course through the alpha's veins. They were only kissing and his cock was already starting to get interested. Yuri didn't miss the way it pressed into his own groin. 

"Already?" Yuri remarked. He reached between their bodies, trailing his fingers down Otabek's stomach to the front of his pants. Giving the most innocent look he had, the omega rubbed a firm palm over his lover's sensitive arousal. 

Otabek couldn't lie to Yuri. He sat up a little so he could lay his hands on the other's waist. He couldn't get up too far with the barrier of Yuri's tummy in the way. His lips ghosted over his collarbone which was the closest part of him he could reach. 

"Seeing you pregnant with my pup gets me worked up," he admitted bashfully. Yuri licked his lips and smiled the goofy smile he had reserved only for Otabek. 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked, obviously unperturbed by Otabek's confession. Otabek's chest sagged with relief. He had been holding back that admission for 6 months now. He didn't think he could have held it in much longer. 

Otabek placed a soft kiss on Yuri's collarbone once more. "I thought you'd be disgusted with me."

Yuri chuckled and shook his head. He took his turn to cup Otabek's cheeks. He gave him a big kiss on his lips. "There are so many other things you do that gross me out."

"Excuse me?"

Another laugh came from Yuri's lips and they were kissing once more. Their kisses were happier and more passionate now that Otabek's secret was out in the open. A barrier that the alpha had put between them had come falling down. There was a new sense of comfort and openness between them.

Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri’s body to pull him closer. They were pushed tighter together with Yuri just barely resting on his belly. He made sure he wasn’t laying too hard on his stomach. The feeling of him pressing against Otabek’s own stomach made him moan loudly. He couldn’t keep it contained and he didn’t want to anymore. Yuri whimpered into his mouth that showed he liked it just as much. 

The older skater reached between them and lifted Yuri’s shirt up over his head. It left Yuri’s body on full display for him. He got a good look at his heavy tummy and swollen chest. Otabek trailed his fingers over the curve of his stomach and watched as Yuri shivered. He traced over the marks that littered his soft skin.

“Don’t do that,” Yuri whispered, covering his chest with his arms. Otabek shushed him.

“You’re beautiful, my love. Don’t cover up,” he insisted, pulling Yuri’s arms down, allowing him full view of his body. He leaned forward and kissed right above Yuri’s right nipple. The skin was soft and supple beneath his lips. A flash of arousal lit up his veins all the way to his hard cock. He twitched within the confines of his pants.

It was Yuri’s turn to pull Otabek’s shirt off. He ran his hands over his firm chest and then his abs. Otabek’s muscles fluttered beneath his delicate touch. The way Yuri touched him was so much different than anything he’d expect from Yuri. He was usually so rash and aggressive. When they were in the bed though, he was gentle. His hands moved in fluid caresses that teased over Otabek’s skin with expert movements.

Soon, their pants were both undone as well and discarded on the floor. Otabek noticed that by this point Yuri’s own member was starting to get interested. He pulled the omega’s boxers down his legs, welcoming his naked body to his eyes. Completely naked and pregnant, he looked like some sort of god to his alpha. Otabek wanted him so much.

He pushed his own boxers off and threw them on the floor. He reached between Yuri’s legs to rub an expert finger over his entrance. Not only was he hard, but he was also wet and leaking slick over his hand. His hole was so hot and puffy beneath the touch of the alpha’s fingers. He easily slipped one and then two inside of him. Yuri practically growled.

“Please, Beka,” he whispered, wiggling his hips against his fingers. “Please get inside me. I need you.”

Otabek couldn’t keep his pregnant mate waiting too long. He guided his length into his entrance. He was still tight as ever. His walls hugged every inch of his large cock. A drawn-out moan came from deep within Yuri’s chest. Otabek knew how sensitive he was with his current condition. His omega wasn’t going to last long this time around.

Wanting Yuri to take the lead, Otabek released the firm grip on his mate’s hips and raised them up to his waist. Yuri took the hint and started bouncing as much as he could on his cock. He couldn’t get too much strength with his current state. Otabek didn’t mind. Seeing his pregnant omega on his cock turned him on enough that he didn’t need much speed or friction.

“You look so good. So good,” the older male moaned. He rubbed his hands over his belly, taking in the stretched skin. Yuri whimpered, his hair falling back into his face.

“Baby,” the omega whimpered. “Fuck me, baby. Please!”

Otabek didn’t hesitate. He started thrusting his hips up, angling them so he could find that perfect spot inside of his lover. Yuri moaned loudly, indicating that he had found it. The alpha loved the pair of lungs his omega had. He was always so loud and vocal in bed. It never ceased to make their time together interesting.

Like he predicted, Yuri didn’t last much longer. All of his nerve endings were shot and Otabek knew it. He tumbled over the edge only minutes into him fucking him. He gripped onto Otabek’s chest, running his fingers through the light patch of hair there. He came hard, spilling onto his lover’s chest. A rush of slick poured from his hole that surrounded Otabek’s member.

Otabek continued to thrust, though this time he slowed down. He knew he didn’t want to overstimulate his beautiful omega. His knot swelled at the base of his member. As it slipped passed the ring of muscles at Yuri’s entrance, he exploded inside of him with an echoing groan.

It took moments for both of them to catch their breath. Even longer for Otabek’s knot to deflate and slip out of him. They changed positions on the bed so Yuri could be more comfortable. He was on his side and Otabek wrapped his arms around him. The alpha kissed right behind Yuri’s ear.

“I love you, Beka,” Yuri whispered in the shy voice he used whenever he said that. Otabek smoothed some of his hair back so he could kiss his neck this time.

“I love you too,” he whispered softly. He ran his hand over Yuri’s belly. “And I love the baby.”

He didn’t miss the way Yuri smiled and leaned back into his touch.

 


End file.
